


В тупике

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Снейп сидит под домашним арестом. В Тупике прядильщиков.И кому же в здравом уме придёт в голову его навещать?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	В тупике

**1 августа 1998, сороковой день домашнего ареста**

Утром первого августа Северус Снейп, подозреваемый в пособничестве Тому-Кого-Всё-Ещё-Нельзя-Называть, после сорока дней, полных страданий и невыносимой тоски, был доволен собой.

Он как раз выставил на кухонный стол чашку ароматного свежезаваренного кофе, просмотрел передовицу «Пророка», протяжно зевнул и остановил преисполненный тоски взор на котле посреди кухни. От котла поднимался густой тягучий пар.

Снейп страдал. Условия домашнего ареста категорически запрещали ему заниматься зельями в любом виде и под любым предлогом. Снейп нечеловечески, непередаваемо, нестерпимо страдал. 

Снейп вздыхал, драматически стенал, нарезал круги у котлов — пустых, холодных и начищенных до блеска. Затем вновь хватался за чистящие средства, поскольку уж чистить-то котлы ему никто пока не запретил. 

Шёл сороковой день его домашнего ареста. С горя Снейп взялся варить в котле кофе. Разумеется, жалкий суррогат не шёл ни в какое сравнение с подлинным искусством. И всё же Снейп был собой доволен — хоть на йоту, но поимел мелочный гнусный запрет.

Но именно утром сорокового дня домашнего ареста в дверь дома в Тупике Прядильщиков _постучали_. 

Только распахнув дверь и явив унылой задымлённой улочке утреннего и весьма собою довольного себя — в халате, с чашкой кофе в руке и даже, страшно сказать, с некоторой улыбкой на физиономии — Снейп подумал, что спешка была излишней.

— П-п-пфссс… 

Снейп поджал губы, смерил недобрым взглядом мямлящий волдырчатый кактус в горшке, подпёр косяк плечом и отхлебнул кофе. 

Улица была безлюдна и утоплена в сизом едком смоге, что валил со стороны ткацкой фабрики. Он плотной завесой ложился на крыши кирпичных домишек и плавно, словно ватное одеяло, окутывал узкие улочки, пробирал кирпичные кладки до остовов и лизал выщербленные булыжники мостовых. И в этом-то смоге, взгромоздившись на высоту человеческой головы, перед дверью маячил кактус, по дурости вместо иголок отрастивший себе волдыри. 

— Пр-пр-прфссс… — удвоил усилия кактус. И как-то подозрительно надул свои волдыри. 

Стоило признать, горшок с волдырчатым мямлей держали две крепкие, поросшие золотым пушком, загорелые руки. И возвышался этот кактус над вполне-таки подтянутым, рослым телом. Правда, свободная майка и мешковатые джинсы, заляпанные грязью и мутной зелёной жижей, не давали толком оценить подробностей.

— Прфср! Этввм! — булькнул кактус особенно рьяно и пошёл в атаку. 

— Допустим, я всё ещё профессор, — протянул Снейп, попятился и выставил в контратаку чашку с кофе. — Чем обязан?

Горшок наконец съехал вниз, за ним показалось пунцовое от румянца лицо. 

— Лонгботтом. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Это вам, — олух всё же ухитрился всучить ему клятый горшок, попутно выбил из рук чашку и пустился в объяснения: — Это очень редкое растение, я специально выводил, оно практически… 

Кофе медленно разливался по порогу, стекая с верхней ступеньки на следующую. Осколки чашки разлетелись перед порогом, и остолоп Лонгботтом наступил на один из них, пока вещал о своём кактусе. Снейп проводил взглядом донышко, прокатившееся по мощёной улочке до соседнего дома, слизнул с нижней губы горчащие капли и посмотрел прямо, на раскрасневшегося и размахивавшего руками болвана. 

— Если с ним бережно обращаться, уделять внимание и правильно ухаживать за почвой, то через полгода-год… 

— Забирайте свою редкую галиматью и проваливайте. Лонгботтом. 

— Профессор, с ним так нельзя. Вы только не грубите, пожалуйста… 

Кактус булькал волдырями в такт бормотанию и вроде как ёрзал в своём горшке. Снейп покосился на редкое растение, затем на редкого болвана и снова на растение, взвесил горшок в руке, хмыкнул. 

Где-то в тот момент, надо полагать, Снейп и допустил роковую ошибку. Он улыбнулся. Очень даже доброжелательно. Вполне, как было сказано, довольный собою в то злополучное утро. 

— Вам нравится? — мигом расплылся в идиотской улыбке Лонгботтом и ломанулся вперёд, на штурм дома. — Давайте я помогу выбрать для него место! Он очень прихотлив, так что… 

— Нет, Лонгботтом! — рявкнул Снейп, толкнул беспардонного идиота в плечо и ткнул ему в руки горшок. — Мне не нравится. Забирайте свою галиматью и проваливайте!

— Профессор! 

Горшок проделал короткое путешествие от Снейпа к Лонгботтому и обратно, раза три по пути его тряхнуло. Волдыри вспухли ещё сильнее, дрогнули и рванули. Волной зелёной зловонной жижи окатило всё на полметра вокруг. 

Снейп медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, отплевался от тухлой жижи, усмехнулся и швырнул горшок в бестолковую голову Лонгботтома. Кажется, волдыри булькнули вторично. Но дверь уже захлопнулась, так что оставалось только гадать и идти заваривать новый кофе. 

**8 августа 1998, сорок седьмой день домашнего ареста**

Время катилось к полудню. Солнечные лучи, запутавшись в маггловских проводах, громоздких конструкциях на крышах и вечных скоплениях смога и сизых туч, видно, раздумывали, соваться ли им вообще в закопчённые окошки кособоких, узких домишек на отшибе Коукворта. 

Северус Снейп медленно, с тихим стоном выпрямился, размял шею и, раздувая крылья громадного носа, втянул тяжёлый терпкий аромат, заполнивший всю кухню и пробиравшийся уже в гостиную. Наконец, после несметного числа попыток, аромат был именно таким, как и задумано. 

Тучи и смог неохотно сдавали позиции. Солнце всё же добралось до кухонных окон, залило слепящим назойливым светом стены, стол и котёл на медленном огне. Снейп зажмурился, поморщился и, привыкнув к свету, осторожно снял черпаком светлую, нежного молочного оттенка пенку. 

Пусть и далеко не с первой попытки, он сумел приготовить в котле приличный кофе и чрезвычайно был горд собой. 

С шестой попытки удалось перелить кофе из черпака в чашку так, чтобы эта самая пенка сохранилась, с нужным оттенком вместе. Но не успел Снейп устроиться с чашкой, раскрыть газету и распробовать терпкий вкус своего триумфа, как в дверь _постучали_.

Наученный горьким опытом, он оставил чашку на столе, со скорбным стоном поднялся и побрёл открывать. 

— Лонгботтом. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр! 

Болван снова маячил в дверях, переминался с ноги на ногу и тискал в руках помятый тёмный сверток. Впрочем, не кактус — и на том спасибо. Избавляться вручную, без магии, от зловонной жижи Снейпу совершенно не доставило удовольствия. 

— Я вам вот… это… в подарок, — Лонгботтом зыркнул исподлобья и вытянул вперёд изрядно помятый свёрток. 

— Оно сейчас взорвётся? 

Снейп предусмотрительно попятился и вцепился в ручку двери, чтобы успеть скрыться за ней в случае взрыва. Всё же отмывать зловонную жижу, даже вручную и без магии, приятнее с двери, нежели с себя. 

Лонгботтом осклабился, замотал головой и пошёл в наступление: взбежал по ступенькам, чтобы не дать захлопнуть дверь.

— Никаких взрывов, сэр, честное слово! Это просто пачка кофе. Зёрна, немолотые, и в магазине сказали, что хороший, самый лучший!

— Кофе? — Снейп смерил поочерёдно придирчивым взглядом сначала пачку, потом Лонгботтома и снова пачку, затем оглянулся на собственный коридор, который весь уже успел пропитаться тяжёлым, горьковатым ароматом, и хмыкнул. Тут, как в покере, главное — сделать уверенное лицо и стоять на своём. — С чего вы взяли, что я вообще пью кофе? 

— Не знаю, сэр, — он потупился, глянул исподлобья совершенно щенячьим взглядом и, пряча улыбку в уголках пухлых губ, договорил: — Но даже если вы его не пьёте, получить упаковкой кофе по голове не так больно, как цветочным горшком.

Снейп нахмурился, поджал губы и всё же забрал протянутую пачку. Лонгботтом так и мялся на пороге. Солнце, поднимаясь всё выше, подсвечивало его чуть волнистые волосы, играло бликами на щеках и ещё по-детски пухлых губах. 

— Предусмотрительно. Растёте в моих глазах, Лонгботтом.

— Спасибо, сэр. 

Он закинул за голову крепкую загорелую руку, взъерошил волосы на затылке, улыбнулся и мельком глянул на Снейпа, но тут же, едва напоролся на встречный взгляд, отвернулся, ссутулился. Впрочем, эдак раздавшись в плечах, сутулиться уже не имело решительно никакого смысла. 

Солнце успело заползти по небу выше, обогнав крыши, паутину маггловских проводов и самые выдающиеся шпили в Тупике Прядильщиков. Слепящие лучи, пробившись через вечный смог Тупика Прядильщиков, палили уже без всякого стеснения. Лонгботтом, повернувшись как раз лицом к солнцу, забавно сощурился, скорчил нелепую гримаску. 

В ярком свете Снейп с досадой отметил у него на виске умело прикрытый волосами и, кажется, даже замазанный чем-то желтовато-лиловый след. 

И в тот момент, и впоследствии профессор Северус Снейп отрицал наличие у себя всякого рода совести и тем более угрызений оной. Однако, поморщившись, взвесив в руке презентованную пачку кофе — зернового, немолотого, якобы самого лучшего, — он всё же вздохнул, распахнул пошире дверь, посторонился и окликнул:

— Лонгботтом! 

— Да, сэр? 

— Заходите. Приведём в порядок вашу непутёвую голову. 

Под растерянным взглядом он шагнул вперёд, отвёл с виска волосы и осторожно, едва касаясь, проследил пальцами синяк. Даже, можно сказать, полноценный ушиб. Лонгботтом замер, шумно сглотнул, уставился во все глаза, будто дракона вживую увидел, по меньшей мере.

— Да н-не… н-н-не надо… это… ну… ерунда это… 

— Пойдёмте. Заодно кофе вам сварю, — Снейп отступил, помедлил, оценил прогрессирующую степень шока и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Надо же мне убедиться, что ваш подарочек не ядовит и не взорвётся у меня посреди кухни.

***

Снейп никогда не считал свою кухню маленькой. Или даже крохотной. Ему наличествующего пространства всегда было достаточно. И его котлам на треногах, ретортам, фиалам и колбам тоже места хватало.

Лонгботтом для кухни дома в Тупике Прядильщиков стал катастрофой, стихийным бедствием, ураганом. Он задел дурной своей башкой дверной проём, пригнулся и затем двинул ни в чём не повинный проём вторично, на сей раз плечом. Каждый его шаг, каждое движение, каждый поворот и жест неизбежно нёс угрозу обстановке. 

Наконец, свернув подставку с колбами, опрокинув пустой котёл и разгрохав _вторую_ чашку с кофе, он пристроился на краешке колченогого стула, в сотый раз промямлил извинения и поджал ноги. 

Снейп, подперев кулаком подбородок, наблюдал за разрушением собственной кухни, протяжно вздыхал и молчал. И ведь сам пригласил этого остолопа в дом, не к кому предъявлять претензии. Не винить же, право слово, Лонгботтома за то, что он Лонгботтом. 

— Выдохните, бедствие ходячее. И успокойтесь. Когда вы пытаетесь быть осторожнее, то причиняете куда больше вреда, чем в обычном своём состоянии. 

— Прстпрфсрснп… 

— Прощаю. А теперь посидите спокойно.

Снейп остановился, смерил мрачным взглядом притихшего Лонгботтома, затем ту часть кухни, которая ещё не пострадала от этого ходячего стихийного бедствия, хмыкнул и выложил на стол подарочную пачку кофе и ручную кофемолку, старую, чёрт знает сколько поколений перевидавшую, с облупившимся лаком и потемневшими от времени жерновами. 

— Займитесь зёрнами, а я пока поищу зелье от ушибов. 

Четверть часа спустя он вернулся на кухню с флаконом, на треть заполненным синей густой мазью, и застал картину, при виде которой не знал, рассмеяться ему или всё же наорать и вышвырнуть болвана на улицу.

Весь стол, стены поблизости, окно и изрядная часть пола были усыпаны кофейной пылью. Впрочем, на самого Лонгботтома пришлось больше всего. Надо отдать должное, молол он всё же на совесть — действительно, тонким помолом, натурально до состояния пыли. 

— Профессор… сэр… я не хотел! Чесслово, я это… ну она всё скользила, а я давил, а потом она как-то выскочила, и опрокинулась, и вот, — он потупился, прижал к груди кофемолку и горестно вздохнул, избегая глядеть куда-либо выше мысков собственных кроссовок. — Простите. 

— Оставьте кофемолку в покое, Лонгботтом, — Снейп окинул меланхоличным взором нанесённый ущерб, прикинул, что без магии уборка затянется дня на три, по меньшей мере, усмехнулся и подошёл вплотную. — Лучше поставьте на стол. 

Лонгботтом весь трясся, как осиновый лист, двумя руками водружал злополучную кофемолку на стол, затем ёрзал, безуспешно пытался смахнуть с ладоней кофейную пыль, затем ещё — ну каков болван! — отёр руки о джинсы, как будто мало вымарался. 

Снейп стоял над ним и молча, заломив бровь, взирал на эти трепыхания. Наконец спектакль ему наскучил, он одной рукой повернул к себе многострадальную башку с ушибом и растёр на пальцах густое зелье, больше похожее на мазь. По кухне поплыл резкий, насыщенный мятный дух. 

— Сэр? 

Лонгботтом вытаращился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Вдруг обнаружилось — зелёные. Вот так, когда он глядел прямо, да ещё у окна, под ровным солнечным светом, отчётливо стало видно, что зелёные — не той пропащей зеленью, а тихой, тёпло-серой сушеницей, что и не сразу приметишь. 

Снейп мотнул головой, отгоняя докучливые мысли. Что ему за дело до этого остолопа с глазами его вместе, хоть трижды зелёными, хоть адонисом весенним обзови, нашёл же, на что глазеть. Он разогрел на пальцах мятное зелье и круговыми движениями растёр по ушибленному виску. Проигнорировал отрывистый шумный вздох. Набрал ещё зелья, надавил по лиловой кайме — нарочно, в отместку, нечего тут вздыхать на его кухне. 

— Спасибо, — прошелестел Лонгботтом, отвёл взгляд свой проклятущий, зажал ладони меж колен, и Снейп наконец опомнился, отскочил от него. — Я это… ну… извините, и необязательно было… 

— Кофе. С меня кофе, а вы уберёте тут всё. И попытайтесь в процессе не развалить мне дом, уж будьте любезны. 

За час с небольшим, пока оболтус, махая палочкой, устранял последствия собственной криворукости, Снейп разобрался с зёрнами и выставил на стол две чашки паскудного пойла. 

Лонгботтом, спрятав палочку за пояс, уселся напротив, обхватил чашку двумя руками, подул, едва не расплескав на стол, и шумно отхлебнул. Снейп подпёр голову рукой и, помешивая сахар в своей чашке, наблюдал за этим недоразумением. 

— Э-э-э… и как вам, сэр? Вкусный? 

— Сами-то как думаете? 

— Я это… на самом деле, не очень кофе люблю, — покаялся Лонгботтом, поставил чашку перед собой и поелозил пальцем по ободку, собирая тёмные капли. — Вообще не пью, если честно. Я чай люблю, с можжевельником. 

Он отодвинулся от окна, забился в угол, и оттуда, из тени, его глаза, казалось, потемнели, перетекли в тот же можжевельник. Отчётливее проступила тёмная щетина на щеках, волосы растеряли позолоту. Захотелось дёрнуть его за ворот изгвазданной майки, вытащить обратно на свет, разглядеть как следует. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, должен вас огорчить, — Снейп отложил ложечку, пригубил свой кофе, чуть наклонился вперёд, через стол и, не меняясь в лице, доверительно сообщил: — Вас подло обманули. Эти зёрна не то что на самые лучшие, даже на приличные не тянут. Редкостная бурда. 

Лонгботтом секунду-другую таращился на него, затем сморгнул и вдруг, запрокинув голову, расхохотался. Снейп хмыкнул и спрятал улыбку за чашкой кофе, старательно отводя взгляд от высокого открытого горла с выступающим кадыком. Для одного дня ему впечатлений с избытком хватало. 

Лонгботтом, выпив чашку своего паскудного кофе, ушёл с широченной улыбкой. Северус Снейп остался один и в полной растерянности.

**15 августа 1998, пятьдесят четвёртый день домашнего ареста**

Комнатка на втором этаже была маленькая, со скошенным потолком. Два закопчённых окна больше пропускали сквозняка, чем света. К смогу примешался вязкий туман, и, породнившись, они с удвоенной силой взялись вылизывать оконные стёкла стылой моросью. 

Профессор Северус Тобиас Снейп, не далее часа назад получивший официальный ответ из министерства с отказом в пересмотре меры пресечения, был чрезвычайно раздосадован. Остатки ветхой мебели по этому поводу были чрезвычайно раздолбаны, раскиданы по всей комнатке и разрушены окончательно. 

Наконец Снейп швырнул о стену последний уцелевший стул, растянулся на полу у левого окна, вытянул ноги и приложил ладонь к стеклу. Стекло было запотевшим, так что улочка за ним смотрелась смазанным орехово-сизым набором пятен, как акварельная палитра. Чернильными кляксами стекали по карминовым полоскам крыш дымоходы; мазками горького шоколада, мускатом, каштаном и кофейным ликером выделялись двери на охровых полотнах домишек, жавшихся друг к другу, что озябшие воробьи под дождём. 

Но вот ладонь проехалась по стеклу с противным скрипом, оставив по себе прозрачный след и вид на Тупик, каков он был. Стены, двери, окна и крыши домов вернули себе грубые прямые линии. А один из чернильных потёков, который поначалу казался дверью, превратился во вполне себе человека. В чёрной мантии. 

Не то чтобы Снейп в самом деле верил, что это к кому-нибудь другому. Но _надеялся_. 

Он отпрянул от окна, вжался в стену, зажмурился и скрестил пальцы. Напрасно. Снизу _донёсся стук_.

***

— Лонгботтом. Какая неожиданность.

По узким мощёным улочкам неслись потоки дождевой воды. Они мешались со струйками красного, синего и жёлтого цветов — это стекали отходы со стороны фабрики. Лонгботтом переступал с ноги на ногу, мотал головой, стряхивая с волос дождевую воду. Его отросшие чуть волнистые пряди облепили и высокий прямой лоб, и широкие, твёрдо очерченные скулы, и жилистую шею. 

Он весь передёрнулся, втянул голову в плечи и выставил вперёд пузатую стеклянную бутыль.

— Это вам. Вот. 

Болван глянул исподлобья, улыбнулся и взболтал бордовое содержимое бутыли, будто напиться предлагал. Снейп поёжился, скрестил руки на груди и, прищурившись, оглядел бордовую жидкость.

— Что это?

— Драконья кровь, сэр! — радостно объявил Лонгботтом, шагнул на нижнюю ступеньку порога, второй раз взболтал загубленную кровь и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Я подумал, от ингредиентов вы точно не откажетесь, да? Ну, кровь же используют во всяких зельях, а ещё она очень-очень ценная, и её сложно достать, и вот… 

— Да, мистер Лонгботтом, вы абсолютно правы, — Снейп вздохнул, потёр переносицу и проследил за вязким тёмным осадком на дне бутыли. — Дорогий, редкий, практически бесценный ингредиент, которого вы безбожно уничтожили… Сколько? Три унции? Пять? 

— Шесть, — всхлипнул Лонгботтом, опустил было голову и тут же вскинул, уставился на Снейпа большущими, влажными, щенячьими глазами. Под дождём они выцвели отчего-то в зелень — шалфей, багульник и бадьян. — Почему загубил-то? Вы возьмите, я ж ничего не прошу. Да и мне она ни к чему. 

— Вы идиот, Лонгботтом. И ходячее доказательство моей преподавательской несостоятельности. 

Снейп запрокинул голову, прищурился, вглядываясь в нависшие тучи. Вдалеке, за громадами свинцовых облачных гор, над черепичными крышами и закопчёнными дымоходами, виднелась у горизонта необычайно чистая, бледная полоска лазури. Словно нескончаемым дождям удалось-таки отмыть хоть краешек вечно пасмурного неба. 

— Драконья кровь не терпит соприкосновения с необработанным стеклом. И уж тем более недопустимо на любой, вообще любой ингредиент накладывать чары неразбиваемости. Безмозглое вы создание. 

Создание шмыгнуло. Раз, другой, затем отёрло нос рукавом мантии и снова вцепилось своими влажно-травяными глазами Снейпу в самую душу. 

— Я не знал… Я хотел как лучше… 

Он уже весь дрожал и стучал зубами от холода. Губы, широкие и мягкие, раскраснелись и шлёпали друг о друга, как лягушачьи. Лонгботтом путался в словах и всё чаще шмыгал носом, ещё и струйки воды с волос заливали лицо, крупные капли катились по щекам, теряясь в короткой, потемневшей от влаги щетине. И когда этот обалдуй успел обзавестись щетиной? Нет, ну правда же, когда?

— Идите домой, Лонгботтом, — Снейп вздохнул, отобрал бутыль, в которую тот вцепился мёртвой хваткой, наклонился вперёд и, забывшись, отёр пальцем мокрую щёку, царапнул напоследок щетину, в самом деле жёсткую. — У вас уже насморк. Вам нужно Бодроперцевое выпить. И отдохнуть. 

Невилл сглотнул. Наверняка уже и кашель подхватил, оболтус. Проследил за рукой Снейпа, ссутулился весь, спрятал руки в карманы.

— А у меня нет его… Бодроперцевого… 

— Проходите уж, недоразумение. Угощаю. 

Снейп посторонился, выждал пару секунд, покосился на лишённое тени разума лицо и за ворот втянул идиота в дом. Молча, прислонившись к двери, ждал, пока незваный гость покончит со своей вознёй и пройдёт внутрь. 

При этом, надо отдать должное, природа оставила ему хоть какие-то шансы на выживание и продолжение рода. Снейп, склонив голову набок, рассматривал и жилистые ноги, и широкую крепкую спину, мысленно благодаря дождь и мокрую насквозь мантию за отличный вид. Не то чтобы он в самом деле засматривался на студентов, но Лонгботтом в его воспоминаниях _вот таким_ определённо не был. И когда это паршивец успел так вытянуться? 

Положительно, со всей нервотрёпкой и беготнёй от милорда к директору и обратно можно было ведь и пропустить ненароком. 

— Сэр? 

На него опять в упор уставились проклятущие щенячьи глаза. Снейп кивнул, запоздало сообразил, что, должно быть, пялился на бывшего студента слишком долго, и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. 

— Проходите, Лонгботтом. Сейчас поищу вам зелье, — он проследил за мокрыми следами на полу, хмыкнул и крикнул вдогонку: — И разденьтесь, вы промокли насквозь.

***

Снейп, присев на корточки, пытался разжечь камин, ругался сквозь зубы и старательно не смотрел в сторону дивана. Того самого дивана, где, завернувшись в одеяло, с паром из ушей, сидел Лонгботтом. Взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, с идиотской улыбкой и щенячьими можжевеловыми глазами, неведомо когда повзрослевший и обросший мышцами и щетиной Невилл Лонгботтом. В трусах и одеяле.

Собственно, одеяло было единственным во всём доме, что пришлось ему в пору. Рубашки и профессорские мантии разошлись бы по швам в плечах, штаны тоже не лезли. Зато Снейп успел в полной мере оценить, рассмотреть и даже немного потрогать. 

— Профессор… 

— Что вам ещё, Лонгботтом? — не оборачиваясь, проворчал тот, в очередной раз чиркнул спичкой, случайно переломил её надвое и застонал сквозь зубы. — На кофе в постель даже не напрашивайтесь, не подаю. 

— Да и не… извините. А почему вы просто магией не разожжёте? 

— Да действительно, почему!

Снейп вскочил, прожёг затаившегося болвана яростным взглядом и швырнул коробок каминных спичек о стену, так что они вылетели веером и рассыпались по полу. Затем пнул злополучные поленья, никак не желавшие сгореть ради спасения Лонгботтома от простуды, чертыхнулся и стиснул кулаки. 

За окнами сверкнула молния. Дождь с прежней силой барабанил по стеклам. Под крышей заходился воем шквальный ветер. 

— Простите. Я что-то не то сказал? 

Очередная колкость застряла на языке, осела горечью у самых губ. Лонгботтом комкал в одной руке одеяло, другую, с палочкой, направил в сторону камина — по поленьям мигом заплясали огоньки пламени, мягкий полукруг света разлился по вытоптанному стёршемуся ковру. 

Пар из ушей Лонгботтома валил уже не столбами, а так, тонкими струйками. Должно быть, ещё максимум час — и с гостеприимством можно будет покончить, с чистой совестью вытолкав остолопа за дверь. Там уж как-нибудь аппарирует, не маленький. А тот сидел на диване, кусал нижнюю губу, уже припухшую и раскрасневшуюся под его зубами, и поглядывал на злого страшного профессора исподлобья. 

Снейп вздохнул, пересёк гостиную и остановился у шкафчика с тёмными лакированными дверцами.

— Лонгботтом. Вы пьёте виски? Маггловский. 

Тот вскинулся, дёрнулся оглянуться и ухитрился с одеялом вместе навернуться с дивана. Судя по грохоту, ещё и столик по пути зацепил. Снейп покачал головой, вздохнул и вытащил из шкафчика пыльную бутылку и пару стаканов. 

— Будем считать, что пьёте.

***

— Но это же неправильно!

Лонгботтом, захмелевший и раскрасневшийся, перекинув одеяло через плечо и повязав на манер тоги, вышагивал по гостиной, глядел в неведомые дали, сквозь книжные шкафы, поверх столика, пары кресел и дивана. 

Виски ему был к лицу. Распрямил обычно ссутуленные плечи, вытянул и подогрел уверенностью. Лонгботтом во хмелю больше походил на бесстрашного гриффиндорца, чем все годы своей учёбы. 

Снейп расположился в кресле, вытянув ноги и пристроив руку со стаканом виски на мягком подлокотнике. Неторопливо потягивал алкоголь и разглядывал из-под ресниц эту новую версию Лонгботтома.

Дождь поутих, сменив гневный град на бодрую капель. Ветер угомонился. В камине догорали и осыпались выбеленным пеплом головешки. Гостиная давно не то что прогрелась, а наполнилась жаром. 

— Так нельзя! Вы… вы такого не заслуживаете! Это всё… всё не так! 

Лонгботтом распалялся, путался в словах и яростно жестикулировал. К сожалению, со стаканом он при этом не расставался, так что изрядная часть виски осела на ковре, диване, на одеяле и местами на самом Лонгботтоме. 

— Чего же я заслуживаю, по-вашему? 

Он замер посреди своей пламенной тирады, обернулся, будто успел и позабыть о единственном зрителе своего выступления, смутился и чуть не выронил стакан с остатками виски.

— Н-не знаю, сэр. Не этого. 

— Вам пора домой, Лонгботтом, — Снейп поднялся из кресла, поставил стакан на столик и мягко отобрал второй у гостя. — Вы выпили лишнего. 

Головешки в камине тихонько потрескивали и догорали, почти не освещая гостиную. Изжелта-красный свет, которого не хватало и на полкомнаты, лизал голые лонгботоммовские ноги, расчерчивал одеяло на светлые пятна и провалы теней, окрашивал короткие волоски на крепких руках медовым и медью и подсвечивал снизу отчаянное, заросшее щетиной лицо. Отсветы каминного огня плясали в лавровых глазах, ласкали тёплым светом искусанные приоткрытые губы.

— А может… может, не лишнего? — шёпотом спросил Лонгботтом, переступил с ноги на ногу и качнулся в сторону Снейпа. — Может, в самый раз? Может, я б иначе и не… не осмелился. 

Сверкнула молния. Стёкла задребезжали от резкого порыва ветра. Снейп покосился на старые окна, поморщился и отвернулся было, но сильная горячая рука вцепилась в его запястье. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр… 

— Мне только пьяных признаний не хватало! Ваши обноски на диване. Одевайтесь и выметайтесь отсюда! 

Он всё же вырвал руку, отвернулся и пулей выскочил из комнаты. Шаги, шорох одежды и приглушённую возню перекрыл раскатистый грохот грома за окнами. 

**22 августа 1998, шестьдесят первый день домашнего ареста**

Заслышав стук очередным субботним утром, Снейп даже не удивился. И с места не сдвинулся. На яростные удары по двери вздёрнул бровь, но смолчал. Молотить принялись так, будто намерились вынести дверь тараном. 

Вконец разозлившись, он швырнул на кухонный стол рабочий фартук, следом черпак — и понадеялся, что это всё же авроры явились по его душу, арестовать за злостное нарушение условий домашнего ареста. 

Однако ж нет. На пороге, раскрасневшийся и расхристанный, маячил Лонгботтом. С хмельным духом, початой бутылкой коньяка и вселенской скорбью в потемневших можжевеловых глазах. 

— И что вы хотели этим сказать, Лонгботтом? — подперев плечом косяк, осведомился Снейп. — Что я вас споил и сломал геройскую судьбу? 

Герой мотнул головой, пошатнулся и выпростал свободную от бутылку руку вперёд, в поисках опоры. Снейп увернулся с линии атаки, реквизировал алкоголь и, надавив на плечи, привёл Лонгботтома обратно в вертикальное положение. 

— Профессор Снейп!

— Я не профессор, я боггарт. Бу! Ужаснитесь и бегите прочь отсюда. 

Лонгботтом замотал головой, промямлил что-то о шляпах и платьях, встряхнулся и с силой отёр лицо рукой. Нахмурился. 

— Я не могу… мне некуда… 

Закатные лучи, цепляясь напоследок за дома и булыжники мостовой, не избежали и незваного гостя. И без того загорелую кожу залило медью, багрянец щедрыми красками растёкся по щекам и влажным губам, заплутали карминовые предзакатные лучи в его спутанных волосах. Полевым хмелем зацвели изменчивые глаза. 

Снейп скривился, ущипнул себя за переносицу и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, посторонился. Лонгботтом без раздумий шмыгнул внутрь, нервно дёрнул уголком губ и встряхнул бутылку. 

— Вы… ну, выпьете со мной?

— По какому поводу пьянствуете? 

Снейп поймал его на полпути к кухне, развернул за плечи и направил в сторону гостиной: несчастная кухня такой атаки явно не пережила бы. Лонгботтом податливо сменил курс, у самого дивана вдруг извернулся, прожёг насквозь глазами своими несносными, тёпло-серой зеленью, ссутулился весь, обмяк и вздохнул.  
— Меня невеста бросила. В сентябре свадьба… была бы. Уже всё заказали, шатёр, цветы эти… как их? А, чёрт, не помню. Торт огроменный, фуршет, музыканты, мантии… у меня, знаете, дурацкая такая, голубая и с этими штуками, как шитьем. Я в ней как болван, но ей нравилось, и вот. А теперь… 

Он снова тяжко вздохнул, отхлебнул из бутылки, развёл руками и плюхнулся на диван. Снейп, скривившись, оглядел нахального гостя, фыркнул и устроился в кресле напротив. Но продолжения пьяных излияний не последовало. 

— Ну, хорошо, Лонгботтом. И где же кольцо тогда? 

— К-к-какое кольцо? 

Он весь вскинулся, встряхнулся, как пёс после дождя, уставился своими щенячьими глазами. Снейп помедлил, растянул губы в ядовитой ухмылке, скрестил руки на груди. 

— Обручальное. Вы же, надо полагать, явились мне предложение делать, — он выдержал порядочную паузу, ожидая, когда растерянность сменится на шок и затем отвращение. Не дождался, поморщился и с раздражением закончил: — Зачем иначе мне знать про вашу невесту? 

В повисшей тишине садилось солнце за окном, прощальные карминовые лучи заполнили комнату, осмелились даже бросить тень румянца и красок жизни на вечно бледное и вечно хмурое снейпово лицо. Впрочем, наваждение быстро прошло. Лонгботтом сглотнул, поёрзал на диване и, мельком зыркнув исподлобья, хриплым, сдавленным голосом спросил:

— А вы… вы бы согласились?

Закатный багрянец сменился сизым смогом ранних сумерек. Холодная, докучливая серость завладела гостиной, а с ней и всем Тупиком Прядильщиков. И в серости этой промозглой бледным асфоделем обратились глаза, вцепившиеся в Снейпа намертво, не моргая. 

Не выдержав отчаянного, выцветшего взгляда, Снейп отвернулся, нервно рассмеялся, натянул рукава мантии на пальцы. 

— Кольцо, Лонгботтом. Я как порядочная невеста требую кольца и без оного обсуждать что-либо категорически отказываюсь. Подите прочь.

Тот отрывисто кивнул, ещё глотнул из своей бутылки, поднялся, даже не пошатнулся, паршивец, двинулся к выходу. И Снейп уж было вздохнул с облегчением, встал следом, чтобы дверь за ним запереть, как этот остолоп застрял в дверях, ухватился за стену. 

— А если вернусь? — он спросил тихо, неожиданно трезво, не оборачиваясь, с какой-то жуткой, пробивающей до дрожи серьёзностью. — С кольцом? 

— Вы пьяны, Лонгботтом. Вы мертвецки пьяны. 

Тот кивнул и вышел в стремительно сгущавшиеся августовские сумерки, не прощаясь. 

**29 августа 1998, шестьдесят восьмой день домашнего ареста**

На пятый раз Лонгботтом явился с похмельем. И пустыми руками. Даже в голову ему, малохольному, швырнуть нечего. 

Снейп приоткрыл дверь, только чтоб высунуть нос, окинул раздражённым взглядом маячившего на пороге болвана и закатил глаза. 

— Чем обязан, мистер Лонгботтом?

— Я извиниться…

Снейп фыркнул, открыл дверь шире, но преградил собою путь и покрутил головой по сторонам. Время близилось к полуночи, душная августовская ночь разлила чернила по небосводу и тёмным закоулкам, к каким в полной мере относился и Тупик Прядильщиков. Густые подлые тени, заполнившие всю улочку, едва отступали под жалкими плевочками звёзд и лизали угольными языками редкие прямоугольники горящих окон, норовя сожрать без остатка всякий источник света. 

— По пятницам извинения не принимаю, — процедил Снейп и дёрнул было дверь на себя, но Лонгботтом шустро втиснул ногу в проём и имел при том наглость состроить виноватую мордашку, словно нашкодивший щенок. 

— Так сегодня суббота!

— Превосходно, — щедро долив в голос яда, буркнул Снейп и вновь безуспешно дёрнул дверь, — по субботам у меня преферанс и куртизанки.

— А мне можно?

— В куртизанки? — насмешливо переспросил он, смерил нахала цепким взглядом и растянул губы в едкой усмешке. — Вас вряд ли возьмут, Лонгботтом. Вы слишком небриты. 

Пара теней в конце квартала нехорошо, не к добру качнулась. Подворотня через три дома наполнилась шорохами, темнота под обветшалым сводом загустела. Натянулась звенящей тетивой тишина давно уснувшего Тупика Прядильщиков. Лонгботтом, болван эдакий, ничего ровным счётом не замечал, даже не оглядывался. Снейп, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, втащил его в дом и торопливо запер дверь.

— Вы это всё шутите, — дыша ему в затылок хмелем и перегаром, выдохнул болван, шмыгнул носом и крикнул вдогонку: — А я вот серьёзно!

— Серьёзно? — Снейп развернулся так, что мантия хлестнула по ногам, в два шага преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от Лонгботтома, навис над ним и остановился у самых губ — приоткрытых, пересохших, искусанных в кровь. — Вы малолетний идиот, который забил себе голову всякими глупостями и теперь понапрасну таскается сюда и тратит моё время. Что вы — серьёзно, Лонгботтом? Серьёзно захотели подружиться со своим старым желчным профессором? Серьёзно захотели отыскать во мне отца, которого никогда не знали? Серьёзно надумали залезть в мою постель, где вам едва ли понравится? Что — серьёзно?

— Всё серьёзно. И подружиться, и отыскать, и залезть, и что только позволите. Я с ума схожу, я невесту бросил, из дома сбежал, с друзьями разругался, работу сменил — чтобы только вас видеть. Просто… видеть. 

В глазах у придурка — терновых, в поблёкшей до серого зелени — стояли слёзы, руки отчаянно тряслись, и он опять пытался отгрызть себе нижнюю губу. Снейп перехватил за подбородок одной рукой, жёстко, вырвав короткий всхлип, и поцеловал. Яростно, грубо, со всей силой толкаясь языком в рот, сминая губы и удерживая в железной схватке. Вместо того, чтоб испугаться, отстраниться, вырваться... словом — сделать хоть что-то разумное и правильное — Невилл подался навстречу, прижался всем телом, горячим и податливым.

Снейп отстранился на секунду, оглядел растерянное, раскрасневшееся лицо перед собой, оттянул нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Невилл, не раздумывая — вовсе, должно быть, не имея мозгов — плотно обхватил его палец губами, втянул и заскользил языком в тягучем, дурманящем ритме. 

— Тебе лучше сбежать прямо сейчас, глупый мальчишка. Тебе нужно сбежать.

Но Невилл не сбежал. Он вообще с места не двинулся.  
— Если не уберёшься из моего дома сейчас же, я возьму тебя прямо на полу. Я буду очень груб, я наговорю гадостей и… 

— Вы всю жизнь грубы и говорите мне гадости. Меня это успокаивает. 

— Мне больше нравилось быть твоим боггартом. 

Невилл прикрыл глаза, качнулся вперёд и коснулся бледной впалой щеки невесомым поцелуем. Снейп проглотил ругательства, вертевшиеся на языке, и понял с кристальной ясностью, что пропал. 

Не будет он груб.

***

Спальня, как и все комнаты дома в Тупике Прядильщиков, была крохотной, впритык под кровать, шкаф и тумбочку. И Лонгботтом в ней предсказуемо не умещался.

Снейп, закинув руки за голову, лежал на кровати, наблюдал за попытками протаранить низкий скошенный потолок, и старательно давил улыбку. На тумбочке чадила свечка, стекая воском на медный подсвечник, и медовые отсветы подбирались к Лонгботтому, который всё настойчивее пытался проломить башкой потолок. 

Он расхаживал по комнатке из стороны в сторону и будто не замечал прикипевшего к его бесстыдно голому торсу взгляда. 

— Нет, ну как они могут?! Вот просто — как ?! 

Он шумно вздыхал, отчего вздымалась поросшая золотистыми волосами грудь, и размахивал крепкими загорелыми руками. Отблески догорающей свечи облизывали эти золотистые волоски, играли на округлых мускулах и лизали густую поросль, дорожкой уходившую по животу вниз, под небрежно обёрнутое на бёдрах полотенце.

— Это же несправедливо! Вообще беззаконно! 

Снейп невнятно угукнул, перевернулся на бок, когда Лонгботтом сменил траекторию движения по спальне, и проследил тяжёлым, жгучим взглядом изгиб ягодиц, смутно просматривавшийся под полотенцем. 

— Я буду жаловаться! — грозил Лонгботтом, сотрясая стены зычным баритоном. — Я добьюсь честного суда!  
Свечка наконец догорела и скончалась в лужице потёкшего воска. Снейп извернулся, на очередном круге перехватил негодующего Лонгботтома поперёк живота и повалил на постель, накрыв собой. 

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — он взбрыкнул было и тут же размяк в умелых руках, выгнулся навстречу, подставил шею под жадные поцелуи. — Я же… я же серьёзно… ну правда… не веришь?

— Конечно, верю, — кивнул Снейп, потянул с бёдер полотенце, скользнул вниз, замер над подрагивающим, истекающим смазкой членом и доверительно поведал налитой головке: — Я вообще всегда верил в праведный гриффиндорский идиотизм.

— Чего это идиотизм? — Лонгботтом приподнялся на локте, нахмурился и попытался выползти, но замер в цепкой змеиной хватке. — Я ж серьёзно, и невесту бросил, и с друзьями разругался…

За окном со свистом пронёсся ветер. Хлопнули ставни. Задрожали стёкла в старых окнах. Ночная мгла мало-помалу выцветала, линяли в промозглую предрассветную серость, будто кто вливал в чернильную ночь загустевшие сливки. 

Снейп покосился на разливающуюся по горизонту серость, вздохнул и оседлал Лонгботтома, упершись одной рукой в живот, погладил большим пальцем жёсткие завитки волос. 

— Конечно, серьёзно, — кивнул он, наконец переведя взгляд выше, к лицу. — Гриффиндорцы всегда очень серьёзны. 

— Ты не веришь, что у меня получится? Что я добьюсь, чтобы тебя оправдали? 

— Почему же, — он помедлил, скользнул рукой выше, по животу, остановил на груди, прямо над сердцем, прикрыл глаза и вслушался в мерный стук под ладонью. — Очень даже верю. С твоей настырностью и не такого можно добиться. 

— А чего тогда? 

Лонгботтом дёрнулся было приподняться, но под давлением ладони снова рухнул на постель, уставился глазищами своими можжевеловыми, даже, кажется, дыхание затаил. В предрассветной молочной дымке его глаза расцвели отчего-то диким папоротником, и Снейп сглотнул, наизнанку вывернутый этим по-щенячьи преданным, заворожённым взглядом. Сморгнул, мотнул головой, скрывая лицо за завесой волос, закусил губу до крови. 

— Ничего, Лонгботтом. 

Снейп усмехнулся, встал и прошёл босиком к окну, дёрнул плечом: кожу у лопаток буквально покалывало от пристального взгляда. Хмыкнул и рывком распахнул настежь окно, вдохнул полной грудью стылый воздух с примесью чада от ткацкой фабрики, где, должно быть, уже заступила утренняя смена. 

Лонгботтом, видно, пытался подкрасться, но с его-то неуклюжестью куда там красться. Протопал следом, сграбастал в свои медвежьи объятья, укрыл тёплым коконом и пристроил подбородок на костлявом плече. 

— Думаешь, что мне скоро надоест, да? Наиграюсь и уйду? — он сжал руки крепче, вцепился изо всех сил, будто боялся, что Снейп вот-вот исчезнет, выпорхнет в окно вместе с ветром, затеряется среди шпилей. — А я упрямый. И это, как ты там сказал, с моей настырностью… Даже если прогонишь, всё равно…

— Я уже убедился, мистер Лонгботтом, — нарочито официозным, профессорским тоном прервал Снейп, вздохнул и запрокинул голову на подставленное плечо, — что вы абсолютно непрогоняемы. Пока сами не захотите, от вас не избавиться. 

— А я не захочу, — насупился упрямец, ткнулся тёплым носом под затылок и, шалея от собственной наглости, прихватил зубами кончик уха, выступивший между чёрными прядями. Помедлил, отпустил и тихо вздохнул. — Мне все говорят, что блажь, что это ошибка… ты тоже так думаешь?

— Лонгботтом, да ради всего святого! Я двадцать лет думал. Просчитывал каждый шаг, взвешивал каждое слово, лгал, выкручивался, шпионил, убивал по приказу. Осточертело. Ничего я не думаю, — он перевёл дух, запрокинул голову на подставленное плечо и продолжил спокойно, лениво даже, как сытый кот, пригревшийся на солнце: — В мою постель невесть каким чудом занесло красивого глупого мальчишку? Прекрасно. Этот мальчишка собрался сражаться за меня с бюрократической машиной? Превосходно. Удастся что-то — хорошо, не получится — тоже неплохо. Не собираюсь я ничего обдумывать. 

— Но арест же… это же несправедливо… ты же не заслужил… 

— Не заслужил, — миролюбиво признал Снейп, развернулся в тесном кольце рук, смерил растерянное лицо напротив вкрадчивым, пристальным взглядом, от которого внутри как-то разом теплело и скручивалось всё в тугой узел. — Ни спокойной жизни, ни отсутствия угроз, ни вкусного кофе по утрам, ни тебя в особенности не заслужил. Но на таких условиях нынешний арест тянет на лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. 

Лонгботтом глянул исподлобья и робко, недоверчиво улыбнулся. Впрочем, его улыбку тут же смял жадный, требовательный поцелуй. И затем, уже утягивая свой незаслуженный трофей обратно в постель, Снейп меланхолично пробормотал:

— Хотя вернуть себе право колдовать и варить зелья было бы неплохо… 

**30 августа 1998**

Единственное в спальне окно выходило на восток. За ним-то, распахнутым настежь, разливалась над скошенными ветхими крышами лазурь, светлела ближе к горизонту и мешалась с золотом и розоватой дымкой. Подсвеченные снизу, тяжелели и тянулись на север облака. 

Невилл потянулся, приподнялся на локте, обернулся к окну и снова повалился на подушку. Его лениво полуприкрытые глаза в неверном свете переливались тем же бледным тёрном. 

— А это закат? Или рассвет?

— Какая разница?.. Это воскресенье.


End file.
